Silver Chalice
by CorpulentCatfish
Summary: Amelie Argent visits her cousin Allison and uncle Chris in Beacon Hills as a French Exchange Student and at request of her family in France. To many she may seem good willed and nice, but are her intentions completely of pure interest?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own MTV Teen Wolf. This is an original Fanfiction based on the show with my own character input. Thank you!_

**Beacon Hills Downtown Old People's Home**

"Hello grandpa."

"Well if it isn't Amelie, my dear girl. Quite a ways away from Normandy," the old Argent replied, wiping some mountain ash from his nose. He swivelled his wheel chair around so he was facing the young, blonde French girl. She was carrying a small tray with a small cup, which she set down on his side table. She stirred it with a tea spoon and handed him the cup of coffee.

"Indeed. Maman sent me to stay with Uncle Chris for a while as part of a school exchange program and, because of the worrying news we have been hearing. She tells me things have been difficult at your end of the table. The death of Aunty Kate and Victoria as well as the fight with kanimas, darachs and the alpha pack must have taken its toll. I also hear the Nemeton has been rekindled?"

"Indeed it has. As you can see, I am also no longer in the best position. However; there is something you could do for me."

Amelie raised her eyebrow as her grandpa Gerard's smile widened exposing black stained teeth.

"The Argents have one single dosage of a reversal serum that could fully cure me and return me to the power I had before. Sadly we were never able to recreate the work of our ancestors, but I'm sure that my life is worth the injection, don't you think?"

"I am one step ahead of you Grandpa," she says pulling a small metal container out of her purse. She clicked it open revealing a single syringe filled with a gelatinous, purple mixture. "However; I think we should have a small talk first."

Gerard hungrily eyed the syringe, debating whether to snatch it from the case and just use it, but he decided to amuse the young Argent.

"Actually," she continued, "you don't really have a choice."

Gerard's eyes narrowed in confusion and scepticism beckoning her to continue.

"While I was on a trip to Greece, I encountered this ever so helpful Gorgon who sold me a small vial of Hydra venom, before I killed her for illegal supernatural substance trade under clause 4 of the Argent codex. I'm afraid I have laced that coffee you are drinking right now with 'said' venom. It is a very potent neurotoxin that will turn you into a brain dead vegetable in," Amelie checked her watch," approximately 10 minutes from now."

She placed the metal case back inside her purse and pulled out a small vial of a clear solution. "In here is the antivenin. If you give me the answers I desire, then you can have the cure. Obviously not the one to your werewolf slash mountain ash issue, you brought that upon yourself."

"Would you really kill your own Grandfather? Someone who taught you a lot of the skills you have today?"

"You also taught me not to feel guilt. Not to feel remorse or regret. And above all, I would never feel any of such feelings eliminating you. I shall now ask my questions. I know werewolves like hearing to the sound of your heart beat for lying, but I find watching the movement of the eyes so much more reliable."

Gerard let out a small growl before sinking into his chair. "What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with what you have gathered on information about the Nemeton and the goals behind Talia Hale's actions before she died…"

Satisfied with her answers, Amelie stands up from the armchair she had been sitting on and stretched her legs a little before handing her Grandpa the antivenin. With shaky hands he unclasped the rubber lid to the vial and downed the solution, shuddering at the taste.

"I'm glad we could meet Grandpa. I'm going to be staying with Uncle Chris and my cousin Allison. If you have any enquiries then you can call their home number, if you still have it, that is." She made her way to the door and opened it. She stopped pensively before checking her purse.

"Oh no!"

Gerard turned to her in confusion.

"The vials for the poison and the antidote were so similar I might have gotten them mixed up and it is of utmost importance that the antidote is to be taken after being poisoned, because it works extremely fast. I guess you will have a 50:50 chance of survival." And with that she left the old people's home after her impromptu visit, slipped by the receptionist without anyone ever knowing she had ever been there.

**Chris and Allison Argent's Apartment**

"Hi Uncle!" Amelie said jovially as she entered the fairly large apartment with a large, bright, pink suitcase trailing behind her.

"Hello Amy," he said as they had a short hug. "Here let me take your luggage to your room. Allison is just down the hall to the left."

"Did my equipment arrive as planned?"

"Yes it did, but maybe I should mention that our family's ideals might have changed to encompass our new predicament. We are on fairly good terms with the local werewolves as they have done nothing to hurt the people, but have rather helped protect them and our lives. It's also why Allison and I have seen it fit to change our primary code."

"What has it turned into?" Amelie questioned curiously as the two packed her clothes into closets.

"Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-même. We protect those who cannot protect themselves."

"So we made the cause more noble and gotten rid of the whole vengeance bit. That's nice, I guess. I'll have to tell Maman, I'm sure she will be thrilled about this change." Amelie finished unpacking and thanked her Uncle. "I should probably announce my presence to Allison, as I told her to expect me to arrive tomorrow and not today."

Chris chuckled as he left the room and entered the study, shutting the door behind him. Amelie bounded to Allison's room. Knocked once and then opened it. It was a quaint bedroom with a large queen sized bed and a large writing desk with an open laptop as well as a lot of homework. The picture was only improved by a tall, curly haired, shirtless boy who was standing over a smiling Allison who had taken on a rather seductive pose on the bed.

"You choose well Allison," Amelie stated walking into the room giving the now blushing boy a pat on the back.

Allison let out a tiny squeak, clasping her hand over her mouth. "Why are you here?" She hissed," You aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow evening?"

"Hello to you too and I thought I would give you a pleasant surprise." The poor boy was now putting a shirt back on. "You can leave it off you know. I don't mind."

"Don't be a pervert!" Allison whispered to her cousin pulling her into a hug. "Amelie, this is Isaac. Isaac this is my cousin from France." Amelie waved at the Isaac.

"Now I know why you wanted to change the primary code. It's because you love a werewolf."

Allison blushed.

"How did she know?" Isaac asked. "Oh she is an Argent…" He said, the realisation dawning on him as he nodded understandingly.

"It's not just because I fancy a werewolf Amelie. In our last fight, we realized that we were much better as a team and working together for common goal to protect the people we hold dearly. I thought it was nobler cause that deserved a more noble code."

"Well spoken. By the way, I'm also part of a French student exchange program so I'll be going to your school. I expect you guys to show me around. Are the high schools here like the ones they show on TV? Does everyone look attractive and start singing and dancing?"

"Umm, you'll have to wait and see?" Allison said with a smile, laughing at the reference to the mediocre musical they had watched as kids whilst fawning over one of the protagonists.

_Congrats, you have made it this far, I'd like to thank you for your time and it would be awesome if you could leave a review as to if you like/dislike my writing style (i.e. what improvements should I make) and if you would like me to continue (I know it's only the first chapter, but I would like to know if the Allison cousin/random family member OC is overdone and this is just a rubbish concept). _

_BTW Maman = Mum/Mom/Mummy/Mother/Mama. Often used by children to refer to their mother in France._

OVER AND OUT!  
The CorpulentCatfish.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own MTV Teen Wolf. This is an original Fanfiction based on the show with my own character input. Thank you!_

"What personality should I go for?" Amelie asked herself whilst staring into her new wardrobe. "Studious?" She pulled out a blazer and a blouse. She opened a small box filled with non-prescription glasses and selected one with a pink frame, "yet cute?" She selected a skirt that went to her knees and tied up her hair with a ribbon. Before she knew it she had pretty much dressed herself like her old school uniform. "I guess old habits die hard," she sighed.

**Beacon Hill's High School**

"Are you feeling alright? You're looking a little ill," Amelie pointed out as the two girls left the car in the school parking lot and were headed towards the main building.

"Hm," Allison muttered, her eyes glazed over. She opened the double doors and let out a loud gasp as if having woken from a trance.

"Are you ok?" was asked again, but this time from her best friend Lydia, whose face was etched with concern as she held on to Allison's arm, steadying her.

"Yeah… I was just… day dreaming," Allison said.

"That's good then, at least I'm not the only crazy one now. Who is that?" Lydia asked pointing at Amelie.

"This is my cousin Amelie," Allison introduced the girl behind her.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm a French exchange student," Amelie said politely giving a small wave.

"Ok. I'm Lydia," Lydia announced giving the blonde girl a calculative glance, before nodding her ahead in approval with her attire. "I'm going to steal your cousin Allison for a second. You should get your locker sorted out before class starts."

"That's fine. Bye!" Amelie said as the two girls dodged groups of people and disappeared in the girl's bathroom. Amelie unzipped an inner pocket in her blazer and pulled out a small ringed notebook, proceeding to flip it to an empty page. She titled it 'observations', before adding her first bullet points of the day.

She made her way to her locker, opened the lock and filled the small space with binders and notebooks for her various classes. Pulling out a couple of colourful magnets she began decorating the bare interior with images of various attractive actors and cute animals. At least that's what most of the girl's in her old school did with their lockers.

"…Sleep paralysis Scott! I don't even know if I'm dreaming or awake now! I'm sure you're having it too! We're all having it! Ever since we died and came back!"

Amelie perked her ears and took out her small notebook; fortunately the open door of her locker provided the perfect concealment for her eavesdropping. Three sacrifices that brought Nemeton back to power now suffer from high levels of anxiety.

Suddenly, she heard the movement of someone really close behind her, so she slipped the notebook back into its pocket, turned around and met the gaze of a pretty Asian girl about her height.

"Sorry, um, my locker is just below yours so I will just… yeah."

"Oh of course, sorry about taking so long," Amelie let out a small laugh. She took a step to side and observed as her locker neighbour fiddled with her lock. Amelie peered at the girl's schedule and saw that she also had History as a first lesson. "It seems you also have History, do you mind if we go together? I'm new here and don't quite know my way around yet. I'm Amelie by the way."

"I'm Kira," Kira says, standing up. "I'm new too, but luckily my Dad teaches History so I at least know where that is."

**History Class **

"Hello class, my name is Mr Yukimura and I will be teaching your history class until graduation. My family and I moved here 3 weeks ago. My daughter also attends this high school, but you might already know that. Or you might not since she has yet to bring a friend home. That's Kira," the teacher introduces himself and Kira by pointing at her in the back of the class. She comically collapses on to the table with embarrassment, before stealing a glance at Scott.

Amelie didn't really register it as she was busy on a small, old Nokia phone underneath her desk. The text read, 'two wolves captured'. She quickly switched it back off in time for a lecture about World War II and Hitler's rise to power.

**Lunch Time**

"Are those pomegranate seeds?" Allison asked Amelie as they sat together on one of the outside tables with all of her friends. Amelie had already met Isaac and Lydia, but now became acquainted with Scott and Stiles who she had eavesdropped on this morning.

"Yup," she replied popping the 'p'.

"Where did you get them?"

"'Bought them of a dryad in the underworld." Everyone looked at Amelie in surprise. "It was a joke, albeit a very poor one. I bought them yesterday in the local supermarket."

"Guys, can we forget the fruit and start talking about the elephant in the room here," Stiles interrupted the small talk, " Scott's shadow is transforming into a giant werewolf, Allison is hallucinating her dead Aunt and I'm having sleep paralysis and don't know if things are real or just inside my head."

"'Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?'" Amelie quoted Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Stiles looked at her incredulously and then at Allison.

"You said she would be helpful!" He whispered. Allison shrugged.

"She does have a point you know," Isaac said, "maybe you should talk to a psychiatrist?"

"Yeah, and get locked up in a mental institution. Thanks for being helpful," Stiles retorted.

"Hey, I was locked up in a freezer for most of my life. Being helpful is new to me."

"So we're still milking that huh?"

"Yeah we are still milking that."

"Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation," Kira said, standing at the end of our table. Everyone seemed to gulp, wondering how much she knew about their situation. "I think I know what you guys are talking about. It's bardo right? The stage between living and not living?"

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked.

"Her name is Kira," Scott answered for her.

"Are we talking bardo in Tibetan or Indian Buddhism?" Lydia asked beckoning for Kira to sit.

"Both I guess," Kira continued, "There are different stages in the transition, where somebody could be visited by peaceful and wrathful deities."

"What happens in the end?" Scott aksed.

"You die," Kira replied nonchalantly.

"And on that note, I'm leaving," Amelie declared, standing up, "I have to phone somebody. Allison, Isaac - I'll see you in Art class later."

Amelie walked briskly to a quiet fire escape stairwell and sat on one of the bottom steps and pulled out the nokia. She went to the earlier text and selected the option to call the number. It rang a couple of times, before a voice with a heavy South American accent answered it.

"You took your time," the man said.

"I'm afraid that school will never allow the use of phones in class. In any case, you said you captured two werewolves?"

"Yes. We have identified them as Derek and Peter Hale."

"Well that's intriguing. I wonder what they are doing so far from home…"

"We have been trying to get it out of them, but they are quite resilient to torture." There was a crackle of electricity and the sound of two men groaning in pain.

"How medieval of you," Amelie stated blandly. "How about you hold the phone to one of their ears so I can talk to them?" She suggested. The sound of shuffling was ended with heavy breathing down the other line.

"Hello!" Amelie said, "How are you?" She took the silence as a cue to continue. "Look, I'd love to have you out of those chains and back on the road if you tell me what you are doing so far from home."

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

There was another silence followed by a shout of pain and the crackle of electricity.

"Because I can't."

"Then I guess the primal torture shall ensue. I wish you all the best of luck in your mystery mission."

Amelie sighed pressing the end call button and proceeded in dismantling her phone. Deep in thought she snapped the SIM card in half between her thumb and middle finger. She would need a member of the Hale family eventually. She flipped open her notebook to one of the last pages and pulled out another cheap phone from her bag. The name Braeden Jones and a number were scrawled in red ink across the page.

"Hello Braeden. I was wondering if you could do me a favour…"

**The Woods surrounding Beacon Hills**

"If I would have known we were going to have picnic in the woods, I would have brought sandwiches and maybe some cake," Amelie stated as she trekked behind Lydia and Allison. Lydia delicately walked up to a large tree and pasted a large target on to the trunk. Allison pulled out her bow and notched an arrow. Amelie noticed her shaky hand and slyly made another note in her notebook.

After missing a couple of times Allison let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Maybe you should hold the string differently? Try a Mongolian draw," Lydia suggested. Allison complied by tiling the bow horizontally. She let go of the string and the arrow flew metres away from the target.

Amelie sat down on a tree stump and looked around. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a mop of curly blonde hair. Isaac. She made eye contact with him and he put a finger over his lips. Chuckling to herself, Amelie turned around and brought her attention back to Lydia and Allison. Allison looked pale and wondered deeper into the woods.

Then she returned. Her bow drawn aimed straight for Lydia. Amelie stood up, but thankfully didn't have to intervene since Isaac had deftly caught the arrow on its path towards Lydia's head. Allison clasped her hands over her mouth in surprise.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, and proceeded repeating the same phrase several times.

Amelie turned towards her notebook. It seems they had grossly underestimated the influence of being a surrogate sacrifice to the Nemeton on their sanity.

_And that's another chapter complete! Hopefully you enjoyed it. To my surprise there were already some reviews on my first chapter, which made me really happy. I guess it made me feel like I have actually achieved something and it certainly stimulated me to continue writing. :D See you in the next part (Coyote alert!). _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own MTV Teen Wolf. This is an original Fanfiction based on the show with my own character input. Thank you!_

**History Class – Beacon Hills High School**

"Stiles, if you could please read out the passage on Asian-American internment camps during the Second World War," Mr Yukimura prompted.

"Couldn't somebody else read?" Stiles replied, sliding down into his chair.

"Everyone participates in my class, now come up to the front."

Amelie pulled out her notebook and a pen as she watched Stiles make his way up to the front with his book. He was staring at the page intently and she observed his breathing getting ragged.

"T-t-t-h-h-e…" He panted and closed his eyes trying to stifle the rising panic. Amelie scrunched up a piece of paper and threw it at Scott's head. He turned around with an annoyed expression, before his face turning into one of realisation.

"Get him out of here," Amelie hissed. Scott stood up and made his way up to his friend.

"Excuse me sir, it seems that Stiles is feeling a little ill today, he needs to go to the nurse immediately," Amelie declared with her hand raised.

"I'll take him," Scott volunteered, supporting Stiles out of the room.

"Mr Yukimura sir, I can continue the reading if you want," Amelie suggested.

"Um… Sure. Go on ahead."

**Lunch Break**

"Hey Amy," Kira approached the blonde after class, two backpacks in tow. "Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Of course that's okay," Amelie replied pushing up her glasses. "What's up?"

"Well, the boys forgot their bags so I thought we could bring it back to them, but I couldn't find them at the nurse's office."

"Let's have a look near the locker rooms, I don't think that Stiles is up for lunch just yet," Amelie suggested taking one of the bags from Kira. Most people had already gone out to lunch and the hallways were fairly deserted. Suddenly they heard growling. At the end of the hallway a coyote was staring at them. Its fur bristled and its teeth were bared, poised to attack the two girls. Its eyes glowed blue and Amelie frowned at it, recognizing it as not just a normal coyote, but a shape shifter.

Dropping the bags, the two slipped into the boy's locker room and closed the door behind them. They ran and hid behind a row of lockers at the far end of the room.

"Do you think we will be safe here?" Kira asked.

"We should be fine. Unless this coyote knows how to open doors or jumps through the glass…" The sound of splintering glass interrupted Amelie. "Well then…"

The two girls held their breath. They could feel the wild beast get closer and closer. Amelie took hold of a knife concealed in her bag, but sighed thankfully when Scott appeared behind them and knocked over the lockers, effectively scaring the coyote away. Unknowingly, the young werewolf had prevented Amelie showing her weapon proficiency in front of Kira, which she was quite grateful of.

"Scott you're a lifesaver," Amelie cried, however; the boy she was praising was currently embracing Kira and had therefore ignored her.

The police soon arrived and Amelie and Kira were being questioned about what they had seen.

"It came out of nowhere," Amelie said letting crocodile tears slip down her face, "I was terrified. Thank god Scott was there to protect us." Soon she was let go and the crying stopped immediately as Amelie slipped past the police men and back into the locker room. She saw Stiles and Scott standing discussing a baby doll.

"So it wasn't after us?" Amelie questioned the two.

"No. We think she went after her doll," Scott said pensively.

"Do you mind filling me in? I might be able to help," Amelie asked. Scott looked at Stiles, who merely shrugged.

"There was this car crash with a mother and two girls, one of them was Malia Tate. The day was a full moon…"

**Deaton's Animal Clinic**

"Three doses of Xylazine, i.e. horse tranquilizers," the VET Doctor Deaton says before placing 3 small capsules on to the operating table, which was surrounded by Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Amelie.

"Allison texted me. She has the tranquilizer gun," Amelie confirmed looking at her phone.

"Whoever is going to do this has to be a damn good shot," Deaton says speculatively, crossing his arms.

"Allison is a perfect shot," Scott replies.

"She used to be," Isaac says, "plus, we might not be able to find the thing anyway."

"What's the point of him?" Stiles interrupted, causing Amelie to chuckle slightly surprising herself, "all this constant negativity. And what's up with that scarf. It's 65 degrees out."

Undeterred by Stiles outbreak, Isaac continues, "How do we even turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?"

"I'll have to try using my alpha powers. Peter and Deucalion where able to turn me with just their voice," Scott says.

"Yes, but will your werewolf powers work on a werecoyote?" Deaton asks.

"I don't see why not," Amelie says shrugging. Everyone turns to her beckoning her to explain. She pushes up her glasses. "Well, subordination is not respectful to one species; after all, humans can subordinate dogs, for example. In any case, I suggest that Scott talks to an alpha about trying to get his powers under control before doing this. Is there anyone you can talk to?"

"I tried calling Derek, but he won't answer his phone…" Scott sighs.

"They might not be alphas anymore, but what about Ethan and Aiden," Stiles pointed out.

"We have no idea where they are. They haven't been at school…"

"I know someone who might know," Stiles said thinking of Lydia.

**Derek's Loft**

"I'm pretty sure Aiden texted me to meet us here," Lydia says looking around the spacious loft in downtown Beacon Hills.

"Maybe they're out," Scott says before two boys jumped down from the ceiling, punched him, and send him flying down some stairs into the main room. Stiles, Lydia and Amelie watched as the werewolf twins punched the poor boy into a pulp.

"You have to just let it out!" Aiden yelled.

"And control it when it happens," Ethan continued.

Despite the fight going on below, Amelie couldn't help, but wonder around the loft.

"So this is also Derek Hale's home?" She asked Stiles innocently.

"Yeah. Apparently the twins are house sitting, while he is away or something."

"I see," she said, bending down to look at picture of Derek with his arm around a younger black haired girl, who was presumably a sister or another relative.

In the meantime, the fight at ended. Scott at control over his 'inner' alpha and the group was ready to head into the woods to take care of the werecoyote.

**Beacon Hills Forest**

Stiles helped Amelie climb out of the back of his jeep as the entire group had assembled at a crossroad in the middle of the forest. Isaac and Allison had prepared the tranquilizer gun and Scott had brought his motorcycle along.

Suddenly gun shots echoed through the woods. Scott grabbed his helmet.

"I'll go with Isaac and Allison," Amelie declared running behind her cousin's boyfriend who had already taken off in the direction of the gunfire.

"Isaac, slow down," Allison yelled after the young werewolf, who was much faster than the two girls. A painful yell and the following whimpers echoed from a bit ahead. Amelie and Allison stumbled down a small hill, before seeing Isaac with one foot caught in a coyote trap.

"Allison, Mr Tate is right up ahead," Isaac winced. "You have to do it. Hit him with the tranquilizer."

"But I can't…" Allison said looking at her hands.

"Allison dismantle the trap and get Isaac out of there," Amelie said. "I'll take the shot."

She took the heavy tranquilizer gun out of her cousin's hands. She looked through the reticule. Mr Tate had a gun trained on a coyote standing over the same baby doll. Amelie took a deep breath and let out half the air. Keeping the red dot trained on the target she pulled the trigger sending a tranquilizer dart right at Mr Tate, who fell unconscious almost immediately. She quickly reloaded a new dart. Looking through the reticule she realized she was too late. The coyote had left.

Amelie apologized and handed the gun back to Allison.

"Text Scott," Isaac said with strained breaths, his leg still not out of the trap, "she is moving in his direction." Allison quickly whipped out her phone. No sooner had she sent the text, a massive roar echoed through the woods. Isaac responded to the trigger and with supernatural strength ripped the trap apart. The wound healed almost immediately, causing Allison to let out a sigh of relief.

"All's well that ends well huh?" Amelie remarked when everyone had met up together again. Malia had been returned to her father and Stiles' father, the sheriff, had closed the case.

"Yup!" Stiles says slinging an arm over her shoulder with good nature, as he had just managed to read something in the reflection of his car.

Despite feeling slightly uncomfortable with the hand that was perched on her right shoulder, she couldn't help but feel a slight buzzing in the area around her chest. The feeling of being welcome and strangely euphoric was not a good sign, and so she shook it (along with the hand) off immediately.

_Amelie is being integrated into the friendship circle, but interpersonal relationships are not something she is too keen on, huh? I was actually going to spoil something about her 'master plan' in this chapter, but realised this was only the second episode in 3b. I also kind of made her steal Allison's amazing moment, when she shoots Tate, and she recites the code and everything (I have some guilt), but I gave her some alone time with Isaac (even though he has his leg stuck in a trap __{why does he need Scott to transform? Can't he just do it alone, from the pain, his connection with Scott his adorable though}__)_

_Bye ^^,_

_CorpulentCatfish._


End file.
